


"Yes, I have a year long membership at the aquarium."

by agentsandmidwives



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Aquarium AU, But many fluff, Depends how well this goes, F/F, Fluff, Might get smutty later on, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandmidwives/pseuds/agentsandmidwives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having found an evening job of working on stage, Angie drops out of college and spends her free mornings in the local aquarium. Peggy is a college graduate who just changed her evening job at the aquarium to mornings and evenings to help pay her rent. <br/>Peggy's heard a lot of the staff talk about the girl that comes in every morning, but now she gets the chance to meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's English?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [40sGalAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/40sGalAtHeart/gifts).



> Just some fluff that popped into my head and I couldn't help writing. It's kind of ridiculous but I hope you guys like it.

*beep beep beep*

Peggy groans and rolls over in her bed, hitting snooze on her alarm and slowly opening her eyes. As she slowly wakes up, she sees her uniform hanging on her closet, causing a smile to come to her face. _You’ve finished college. You have finished college and you’re working full time in an aquarium in New York._ Peggy grins and immediately jumps out of bed, throwing on some workout clothes before completing her daily routine.

It was odd going into work this early; the evening shifts would leave her greeted by staff members and what seemed like hundreds of guests. The morning was just quiet. She walks in through the staff entrance of the aquarium, greeting new faces she didn’t know yet as well as some staff she knew and going to the front desk.

“Hey Pegs, what’s kept ya?” Peggy rolls her eyes, seeing her old roommate Howard, already sitting at the desk.

“I didn’t know you were working mornings too, I would have chosen a different shift.” Peggy smirked as she saw the mock offended face Howard was making before sitting at her chair and logging onto the staff computer.

“You know you love me Pegs.” He nudges her and points to the clock. “Remember what the rest of the staff said? Every weekday morning that girl comes in at 7:30 right? $10 bet she’s a nerd that’s never had a date.”

Peggy looks at him with an angry expression. “You’re a pig Howard, you can’t speak about women like that. Or men for that matter. You know what, I take that bet saying she’s an amazing and beautiful person. I look forward to my $10.” Peggy crosses her arms as Howard laughs, watching him pretend to wipe tears away.

“You’re funny Pegs. What hot girl is going to be hanging at the aquarium at 7:30 on a Monday morning?”

Before Peggy can reply, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walks through the main doors. She’s holding a pile of paper and has a very full shoulder bag at her side. Peggy can’t help but scan her body, seeing the converse and skinny jeans with a Harry Potter shirt, followed by the brown-blonde hair and blue-green eyes that left Peggy mesmerised. The girl walks over and places her paper in front of Howard as he goes to talk to her, leaving him with a shocked expression at being ignored by a beautiful woman. The girl then looks at Peggy with a smile and gets a yearly membership card for the aquarium out of her pocket, handing it over confidently. “Hey there, I haven’t seen you before, normally it’s Rose on the desk.”

Peggy sits still for a moment before blushing a bit and taking the card, scanning it before returning it to the girl. Peggy tries to talk but nothing seems to happen. Instead, Howard reaches round the paper and looks at the woman. “Sorry for my friend here, she’s still learning the ropes, I’m meant to be teaching her how to talk to visitors. I’m Howard, this is Peggy.” He sticks out his hand for a handshake, fully expecting his charm to leave the woman speechless. The woman, however, just smiles and looks at Peggy.

“It’s nice to meet you Peggy, you’ll get used to me soon, promise. You might even see me tomorrow.” She winks at Peggy and then turns, giving Howard a polite nod as she picks up her paper, walking into the main aquarium. Peggy can’t take her eyes off of her as she walks round the corner. As she does turn back round, Howard is using the same expression.

“Okay, there has to be something wrong with that girl. Not even lesbians can say no to this face.” Peggy just laughs at him, but then sees him smirk. “You’re really going to laugh at me when you just sat there staring at her like an idiot? I don’t think you could make it more obvious you thought she was cute."

“Shut up Howard, I just got tongue tied. Just because she was beautiful, doesn’t mean I get infatuated that easily. Though now you do owe me $10.” Peggy hits his arm with a smile and goes back to typing on the computer. _But, God that woman was beautiful_.

* * *

 

Peggy hadn’t seen the woman leave, after being busy from 10:00 onwards. She was hoping working the morning shift the next day would mean she could try again to say hello. _Come on Peggy, it’s just a hello. It shouldn’t be hard, even if she is that beautiful and sweet and confident._ She nervously sits at the desk again, this time on her own with Howard taking a lunch time shift with his friend Jarvis. She looks at the clock as it approaches 7:30, nervously smiling and just staring at the time. When she hears the front door open, Peggy’s smile turns into a grin seeing the woman, this time however in a Captain America shirt and just her shoulder bag. No stack of paper. “Good morning Peggy, no Howard today?”

The woman looks confident, which Peggy greatly admires. Even when she goes to buy snacks to eat while she sits on her own to watch Netflix, she can barely even look at the guy serving her. What makes Peggy ecstatic however, is seeing the woman’s confidence falter as she speaks. “Good morning to you too. I hardly see it as fair that you know my name but I don’t know yours, is there any chance I can learn it today?” Peggy grins as she sees a slight blush dust the woman’s cheeks and her posture slightly change as she drops the yearly pass that was in her hand.

“Uhh…Angie. My name is Angie. And you’re English.” She mutters fuck as she picks up the pass, putting on the desk in front of Peggy and looking anywhere but at the English woman. Peggy just offers a smile and scans the pass handing it back to Angie.

“I am yes, and you have a lovely name. Have a good time in the aquarium today.” Angie nods and bites her lip, grabbing the pass and quickly walking into the main building. Peggy sighs and leans on the counter, her chin on her hand and a smile on her face. _Not so much infatuated, more like smitten_.

* * *

 

Angie wasn’t ready for this. After the first day meeting Peggy, Angie was looking forward to Tuesday. But after that accent, _fuck_. She had not been prepared for the beautiful new desk woman to have such a beautiful voice; though she should have expected it really, of course a woman as stunning as Peggy would have a voice like that, in _that_ accent. Now, on the Wednesday morning, Angie was standing just out of view of the windows on the door. It was already 7:45 where she had been standing waiting for 15 minutes, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to go in. _Don’t be stupid Martinelli, she’s just another employee. You’ve got this. Just don’t let her accent make you weak at the knees again, that’s embarrassing, you’ve got this_. Angie takes a deep breath and walks inside with a smile, that smile faltering as she sees Peggy isn’t at the desk that morning. Instead, Howard and another man she hasn’t seen before are sitting and arguing. She tries to push away the disappointment and walks over chuckling.

“Morning Howard, who’s this?” They both look at her and Howard smiles.

“Hey beautiful, this is Edwin, but we call him Jarvis. I assume you’re wanting to go into the aquarium.” She nods and hands her pass over, looking at the clock.

“Do you know if Peggy is working the morning shift tomorrow?”

“I think so, I asked for it today and she kinda owed me. By the way, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a drink with me this evening. I’ll buy.”

Angie just looks at his face, an obvious smirk on his lips as he waits for an answer. Angie clears her throat and takes her pass. “No thanks, you’re not my type.”

As she walks away, she hears Edwin laugh at Howard, bringing a small smile to her face.


	2. I don't work Monday's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter :3 I hope you guys do. I think it's shorter though, I'm not sure. Anyway, I appreciate comments and kudos and stuff so if yu have time, please leave a comment c:

Peggy was so pissed at Howard. What he had said was, _can I take the morning shift so I can help my mom in the afternoon?_ What Jarvis soon filled her in with was, he specifically took the morning shift to _ask Angie out_. The only think stopping Peggy from pushing the cocky American into a fleet of oncoming traffic was the fact she was also told Angie had said no. The beautiful, adorable little klutz had said no to Howard Stark, and nothing had ever made Peggy happier.

Even so much that she had practically skipped to work that day, chewing on her pen and staring at the clock in anticipation, waiting for Angie to come in. At 7:29, the door opened and Angie walked in with a grin on her face. Peggy looked at her, matching Angie’s expression with an eager smile.

“Morning, English. No Howard today?” Peggy grins more seeing the slight smirk on the woman’s face. She leans in whispering to Peggy. “He’s a bit of a jerk btw.”

“I suppose not, I wonder why he decided not to work today. From what Jarvis told me though, I think that jerk quite fancies you.” Peggy looks at Angie through her eyelashes, not being able to get rid of the smile however hard she tried.

Angie blushes a little and moves her hand to the back of her neck. “You heard about that, huh?”

Peggy nods and holds out her hand to take Angie’s card. “I won’t be swapping shifts with him again though, I promise that. I’ll be here every morning, Monday to Friday…just in case you were wondering.” Peggy can feel her cheeks heating up so turns to the computer screen to check Angie’s details rather than looking directly at Angie when handing the card back.

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then, English. Have a nice day.” She smiles and walks towards the entrance of the aquarium until she hears Peggy’s voice shout wait, so she turns around.

“Uhh…so, umm, Angie, what is…your type?” Peggy bites her lip nervously, knowing she’s being ridiculously obvious but it seemed her tongue ran on instinct rather than logic.

Angie grins when she looks back at Peggy, moving her hands to the strap of her shoulder bag so she had something to do with her hands. “Well, for a start, brunette, brown eyes and an English accent.” Before Peggy can respond, Angie walks into the main aquarium, her heart racing.

_When did I get this forward?_

* * *

 

Less than a week. It had been less than a week and Angie felt had more butterflies at the thought of talking to Peggy than she had ever had kissing people she had dated for several months. True she had never loved anyone, but the butterflies had also never been this intense. The only time in fact she remembers them being this bad was her 8th grade performance as the lead in the Wizard of Oz.

As Angie was getting ready to head to the aquarium, her phone lit up with a message from her friend Gloria.

_Hey, Fry wants us at the theatre early 2 go over some stuff b4 tomorrow night :(_

Angie groaned and started walking, deciding this wasn’t going to ruin her mood. She quickly messages Gloria an okay before heading into the aquarium. She smiles when she sees Peggy, sitting there all perfect. The next thing Angie picks up on though is how nervous she is. Her chair is obviously shaking where she’s moving her leg, she’s biting her lip and just staring blankly at the computer.

“Peggy, you okay?”

Peggy turns to Angie with a jump. “Crikey, are you trying to kill me?” She laughs gently, forgetting her nerves for a second before they come back.

“You okay?” Angie leans on the counter, reaching to take Peggy’s hand in her own. Angie smiles softly seeing the blush on the English woman’s cheeks.

Peggy takes a deep breath and looks directly at the adorable woman in front of her. “Will you go on a date with me tomorrow, Angie?”

 _Tomorrow? Fuck, the play._ “Peggy, I’m really sorry but I’m busy tomorrow. Maybe-“

“No, no, its fine. It was silly of me to ask. I just got the wrong impression, I apologise.” She quickly scans Angie’s card and hands it back to her, a fake smile on her face.

Angie sighs and takes her card. “I was going to say maybe we can do another night. I don’t work Monday nights but I work the rest of the week. I’m in the production at the Griffith theatre every night.” Angie watches as Peggy tilts her head in realisation, figuring out Angie was saying yes to a date. “Monday then, English? At the Chinese round the corner, 7pm?”

Peggy nods and grabs a business card for the aquarium off the desk, writing her number on it. “In case you need me before then.”

Neither of them can stop smiling as Angie walks into the aquarium, willing to spend her whole time looking at Peggy’s writing rather than at the fish.

* * *

“She said yes to you?!”

Peggy rolled her eyes and sat in the staff lounge, her lunch on the table in front of her as she looked up at her annoying friend. “Yes, Howard, she agreed to go on a date with me on Monday.”

“Monday? You’re meeting her on a Monday?” Howard starts laughing, causing Peggy to put her fork down and look up at him with an unimpressed expression. “That’s not a date Pegs, she probably thinks you’re going as friends.”

Okay, so maybe telling Howard this particular information was a bad plan, but she just wanted to rub her face in the fact she could get a date with a girl Howard couldn’t. Well, that and Angie was really perfect in every way possible known to human kind ever.

“She works every other night, so yes, it is a date. And I’m really looking forward to it.” Before Howard got the chance to interrupt, Peggy continued with a sad face. “You know I haven’t liked anyone since Steve…this might be a chance to move on.”

Howard’s expression immediately softened at the thought of their friend. “Okay Peggy, I guess if she was going to go for anyone that wasn’t me, it would have to be you. If it goes badly though, I’m taking away her yearly membership, got it?”

Peggy nods and smiles. “Of course Howard, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far :P I really like writing it. Please leave a comment if you have time.


	3. God damn

Angie would be lying if she said Peggy’s texts weren’t her favourite things in the world.

_Hi Angel, I wanted to wish you luck for your play tonight x_

“Angie, quit staring at your phone and help with my hair please.” Gloria sent Angie a knowing smirk, a sigh passing her lips as Angie walked over to her. “You can’t screw this up or Fry will kick you out, and you left college for this, Ang. Please just try and concentrate, it’s only been a day since you saw her.”

Angie rolled her eyes at Gloria, helping fix her hair. A few of the girls working at the theatre had been at the same college as Angie but a few years older, meaning it wasn’t a bad thing when they graduated and got a job at this production. Of course Angie got along with them though because they still had they’re teenage drama; really, why are theatre students so dramatic? Her three best friends at the theatre with her were Gloria, Carol and Colleen, all of which had gone to her college. Then there was Sarah the slut, who was a really nice gal (It’s not that Angie had an issue with Sarah being a slut because you should be able to do whatever/whoever you want, it was just, be a slut on your own time, don’t be a slut and be late to every performance), Dottie who seemed nearly as gay as Angie but twice as creepy, and Lorraine, who obviously had the hots for Dottie. Angie didn’t really talk to anyone else working there, even though there was a lot more cast.

“Martinelli, get your ass over to your station. Shows in 5, let me do Gloria’s hair.” Carol rushed over in her already perfect costume, moving Angie to her section to get ready while she helped Gloria. “And Angie, make sure you outperform Jack again this time, you know he gets annoyed.”

Angie grins and shakes her head. “It’s not exactly hard to do, for the lead, he really needs to up his game.”

* * *

 

Peggy bit her lip, staring at her phone. _For god's sake Carter, its just a phone call. Just a phone call with a completely adorable woman who likes you nearly as much as you like her._ Peggy snapped out of her thoughts as the screen lit up, immediately clicking accept call and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey English, omg that went great! The lead guy, Jack, he's a complete ass and he forgot his lines mid-way through a monologue so I stepped in and took over and I got a standing ovation Peggy! A standing ovation!"

The smile appeared on Peggy's face the second Angie started talking, it only growing into a grin as the American woman spoke. "I'm so glad everything went perfectly, Angie. We'll have to celebrate on our date on Monday."

"I can think of a certain way to celebrate that I would really enjoy, English. Eating, umm, dessert at my place would be a start." The Englishwoman felt her cheeks heat up, as well as some other areas she knew better than to think about at that current time.

"That sounds...delightful Angie. I do like rhubarb crumble, oh sorry, rhubarb pie. So maybe we could get some of that in."

"Oh...yeah, sure." Peggy heard the silence on the other end of the phone and bit her lip. _God, you shouldn't indulge in the flirty behaviour Peggy, you haven't even been on a date. Don't you dare do it._

"Maybe then the pie could be followed by some more, private activities? I usually get hungry at night." _Shouldn't have said that, oh god._ Peggy's embarrassment caused her to curl into a ball in her bed, almost apologising before Angie's quite whimper interrupted her thoughts.

Angie's voice came out slightly deeper than it had previously been as Peggy heard a door open down the phone. "I hope I can find something that taste's amazing for you on Monday."

“Oh god, Angie you have no idea how attractive you are. You’re going to have to stop or I won’t be able to wait until Monday.” Peggy gulped and tightened her grip on her blanket, her eyes closing tightly.

“I should probably go then, I don’t think I can talk to right now without being turned on. I’ll text you tomorrow English, good night.” Peggy heard a kiss sent through the phone and blushed.

“Good night Angie, I’ll see you on Monday morning, sweet dreams Angel.” Peggy returned the kiss and then hung up the phone whilst biting her lip. “Bollocks.”

* * *

 

Monday could not have come slower. Peggy stared at the clock, waiting for 7:30. It was only 7:15 but Peggy's leg was bouncing in anticipation. _Calm down Peggy, its only 15 minutes, you can wa-_

Peggy’s thoughts were cut short as Angie walked through the door with a nervous smile. “Good morning Angie, you’re early.”

Angie nodded and her grip on the handle of her bag tightened as she got closer, biting her lip. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about our date tonight. Fry, the bitch running the play I’m in, she wants me to take that guy, Jack’s, place in the play because I can actually get the words right. But that means I’m working every night of the week, including tonight. I asked if I could have one night a week off like I do now but she said if I want his place, which pays a lot more, then I would have to start tonight if I wanted his part which means I wouldn’t be able to come on our date. I wouldn’t ever be able to go on a date. Well, not for 4 months anyway until the production ends and we start a new play.”

Peggy listened to Angie ramble, trying to stop the frown on her face. “It’s okay Angie, I’m happy for you; you deserve the part.”

Both women went silent as they just looked at each other, Peggy with a fake smile and Angie not even trying to cover her sadness.

“Peggy, I really want to go on a date with you. I really do.” Angie sighs as she passes her card to Peggy, getting it scanned and starting to walk to the main bit of the aquarium.

 _She wants you to ask her, you idiot, do it!!!_ “Angie, wait a second.” She waited for her to turn around before continuing, “I can take tomorrow morning off. We could go for a picnic or something.” Peggy felt her heart racing, waiting for Angie’s response.

“Yes! Definitely, of course. I’d love to. I’ll meet you outside here tomorrow morning at 7:30.” Peggy couldn’t help but laugh when Angie squealed, but her laughter silenced as Angie ran back and kissed her cheek before going back into the aquarium.

_This date will be perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, sorry it took me so long. I should get the next chapter done quicker next time :3 I apologise for the short term worry.


	4. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!!! But basically, enjoy. I like this chapter even though it's not exactly what I had planned.

Peggy paced nervously outside the Aquarium doors, both eager for Angie to arrive and considering running away and never coming back. _You won’t fuck up. Nope, not at all. Just don’t think about it._

As the clock reached 7:45, Peggy found herself inside the aquarium, ranting to an amused Howard. “What if she’s not coming? What if she got nervous and isn’t coming? Bloody hell, what if she doesn’t want to go on a picnic with me?”

Howard looked on at the frustrated English woman, putting her face in her hands and groaning as she slid down the wall next to the counter. “Pegs, don’t worry about it. I’m sure she’s just running a little late. Maybe Angie’s just dressing up for your date so she’s taking longer than normal, calm down.”

Peggy took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Howard on the desk. “You know Howard, as much of a nuisance as you are, I’m glad we’re friends.”

Just as Howard was about to reply, he saw Angie standing outside the aquarium; she was wearing a beautiful pink dress and was holding a bunch of flowers with a disappointed frown on her face, obviously because Peggy wasn't there. “Peggy, she’s outside.”

Peggy turned quickly and looked at Angie in relief, excitement and nervousness all at once. She gingerly stepped over to the door and knocked on the window, giving a small wave as the younger woman turned around. Peggy felt the butterflies enhance even more as Angie smiled at her, biting her lip. The English woman said goodbye to Howard and then went outside, pulling the picnic basket along with her. Before either of them spoke, Angie pushed the flowers in Peggy’s direction.

“I’m sorry I’m late, English. I was trying to choose what to wear and I didn’t realise the time.”

“Well you should be sorry, you have no compassion on my poor nerves. However, you look stunning so I’m willing to forgive you.” Peggy’s heart started to race as Angie’s cheeks lit up and she shyly brushed her hair behind her ear. Before she even thought about it, she leant forward and kissed Angie’s cheek. “Umm…thank you for the flowers. You really didn’t have to.”

“I did, Pegs. I cancelled our original date and then turned up late to the next one, not exactly a perfect record.”

“For starters, you didn’t cancel the date, you rescheduled and then turned up late. But as I’ve already said, you look beautiful so it’s okay.”

Angie went to argue but was silenced by the feeling of Peggy taking her hand and walking them towards the park, both of them smiling at each other and enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other as they walked.

* * *

 

After 4 hours at the park, all the food eaten and everything packed up, Peggy started to walk Angie home, insisting it was the polite thing to do after a date.

“So, it’s over?” Angie said as they reached the door to her apartment, her head tilted and her teeth biting her lower lip.

Peggy cleared her throat and looked around the hallway, trying to avoid eye contact. “I suppose, but would you like to go out again sometime soon?”

As Peggy made eye contact, the grin that appeared on Angie’s face made her heart flutter and her knees weak. “I’d love to, English. I’d love to.”

Both women looked at each other before Peggy started to lean in, desperate to kiss the woman she had only been crushing on for the past week. But just as their lips got close, someone came out of the stairway, looking at the couple as they pulled away from each other with blushes. Just as Angie thought her best friend might leave and give them some peace, she stuck her hand out with a smile. “I’m Gloria, and you must be that Peggy gal Angie’s ben on about.”

“Gloria…”

“What?” Gloria looked between the two of them and blushed a little. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt? I’m sorry, Ang.” She played with her fingers nervously as she bit her lip, looking between the two of them and ready to walk away before Peggy stuck her hand out and shook the scared neighbour’s hand.

“Yes, I am. It’s a pleasure.”

Angie glared at Gloria, crossing her arms as her best friend seemed to swoon. “Gosh darn, that accent really is something, ain’t it Angie?” As soon as she looked at the Italian woman though, she took the hint and waved at the two of them, heading to her apartment door. “Nice meeting you, Peggy. See ya later, Angie.”

Peggy watched with a giggle, turning back to face a slightly irritated Angie. “I guess I’ll be going then…I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah…bye, English.”

They both smiled at each other as Peggy walked back towards the stairs, reaching the bottom of them and heading out onto the street. Angie immediately groaned as Peggy was out of sight, turning and hitting her head against her door. She was in deep.

* * *

 

“Again, I’m really sorry Angie.”

“Sorry?! The most beautiful woman on the planet, who also happens to be English, was about to kiss me Gloria!” Angie sighed and threw herself down onto Gloria’s sofa.

Gloria slumped as she sat down, a sad expression being shown to Angie. “I know, but on the bright side, you said she asked you out again?”

Angie couldn’t help the little smile even though she was trying to be mad. “Yeah, and then maybe I’ll get to kiss her next time.”

“If it helps, she may have made me a little bit gay for her.” Both women laughed as Angie shook her head.

“You’re already quite gay, Gloria.”

Gloria looked mock offended with a real blush on her cheeks. “No I’m not! I swear it!”

Angie smirked, picking up her coffee and leaning back in the chair. “Carol”

The blush automatically intensified as she threw a pillow at Angie. “I only like her as a friend! I’m not into her!” Angie felt a little guilty as her friend bought her legs up to her seat and sighed. “Plus, she has a boyfriend.”

Angie stood and walked over, placing a hand on Gloria’s knee, giving her a soft and caring smile. “Just a matter of time. It’s clear she likes you and she’s only seen this guy a few times, you have a shot and we all know it.” The smile on her Gloria’s face grew a little more as she looked at Angie.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Good, because we have to go to work now and no one can take the drama between you two when her dates come up in conversation.”

Gloria blushed as Angie laughed and pulled her out of her chair. Still, the only thing running through her mind was, _I get to see Peggy tomorrow morning._


	5. Imagine Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?!?!? What?! THATS SO UNLIKE ME! I hope you like it :3

“Miss Carter, I do believe you’re almost wearing holes through the floor.”

She couldn’t help it. Angie hadn’t turned up that morning and Peggy had been panicking for the last 3 hours, even with the people rushing in. As Peggy tried to stop pacing, she walked to her seat and sighed.

“I apologise Edwin, I just…I really thought our date went well, but it seems she doesn’t agree.”

Jarvis frowned at the expression on his friends face, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Something probably came up, I’m sure she can’t wait to see you again. Though I might suggest you head to her home this afternoon after to work to check she is okay?”

Peggy nodded and offered Jarvis a small smile, hoping her turning up uninvited would be okay with Angie. So after work, the English woman picked up some chocolates (figuring Angie was more of a food girl after the food consumption on their date) and headed to that side of town.

As she reached Angie’s door, the nerves hit Peggy full force. God, what if she doesn’t want me to stop by? What if she hates me for this? Fuck, Peggy go. Leave. Just as she was turning round, Angie came out of a door on the other side of the hallway, a night gown and fuzzy bunny slippers on her as she shuffled towards her door looking tired.

“English?”

Peggy looked at Angie confused, fighting the urge to hug Angie and failing. The Italian wrapped her arms round Peggy’s neck and sighed, breathing her in. “I’m glad you’re here Pegs. I’m sorry I didn’t stop by this morning, Gloria had a really bad night and she needed me to be with her.”

Peggy give Angie a sympathetic smile and held out the chocolates. “Then maybe you and Gloria can enjoy these to make you both feel better for your show tonight.”

A gracious and thankful look come into Angie’s eyes as she leant forward and kissed Peggy’s cheek. “You’re so sweet. I need to get her some more ice cream and make sure she’s okay. Is there any chance you would want to meet me on Saturday morning for a date?”

The English woman nodded excitedly and hugged Angie again, pulling back to look at the smaller woman. “You need to sleep Angie. I would love to go out again but right now, you look exhausted. How about I get the ice cream while you have a nap and I get to know who I assume to be your best friend?”

“Gosh, you’re perfect English, thank you.” Angie then placed another kiss on Peggy’s cheek and hugged her, not wanting her first kiss with the amazing woman to be while she’s in last night’s pjs and unshowered.

As Peggy grabbed the ice cream, Angie hopped into bed, easily falling asleep thinking about how sweet the older woman was.

* * *

 

“Crikey, Gloria, are you alright?”

Peggy had just entered as Gloria threw a glass object at a wall in the kitchen and then collapsed onto the floor in a sobbing heap. The English woman ran over and sat next to Gloria, taking in her dishevelled appearance and the dark stains on her cheeks. Peggy had never been good at situations where people were upset due to the British stiff upper lip, but she knew when someone needed a hug and ice cream.

She gently picked Gloria up her arms and sat her on the sofa, grabbing a spoon and a blanket. As she took a seat next to her date’s best friend, she heard a gentle sniffle as the tears died down. “Where’s Angie?”

“Oh, I, umm, I sent her to have a nap…”

Gloria just nodded and looked down, a sad smile coming onto her face. “She works so hard and she genuinely cares about her friends. It’s hard to find people like that. People that care.”

Peggy knew there was deeper meaning but didn’t push it. Instead, she wrapped an arm around Gloria’s back and pulled her into a cuddle. “Angie really is an amazing woman, I agree. Now why don’t you have some Ben and Jerry’s and pick a film to watch.”

As they were sitting on Gloria’s sofa, watching Imagine Me and You (not Peggy’s choice), Peggy felt the constant movement of the woman next to her. Of course, she felt a little awkward with Angie’s friend but she wanted to do this for Angie so just sat and watched the film in silence.

“I’m gay.”

Peggy just looked at Gloria with a nod and a small smile. Gloria looked at her with tears in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering.

“I…I haven’t said it out loud before.”

Peggy sighed and wrapped her arm loosely around Gloria’s shoulders. “And that’s okay. I figured out I was bi last year and I’m 21.” Peggy tried her best to give a supportive smile, just hearing the woman breath. “It took me about 6 months to come out, in fact, Angie is the first girl I’ve ever been on a date with.”

Gloria looked at Peggy’s blush and smiled a little, elbowing her. “If you hurt her, I’m going to have to kill ya, Peggy. But thank you for trying to cheer me up.”

* * *

 

After the film finished, Gloria insisted she would be okay on her own and that Peggy should check that Angie’s okay and then go home. Peggy hugged her new friend goodbye and knocked gently on Angie’s front door. There was no response so Peggy walked home, stopping to pick up a burger from McDonald’s on the way back.

She looked at the burger guiltily before shrugging and taking a bite. _Well it’s not like I’m not in shape._ As she walked back through the busy city, she thought about how she had come to New York when she was 15, joining a nearby high school. That’s where Peggy had met Steve.

Peggy had been incredibly nervous on her first day, until a skinny boy and some of his friends came up to her and asked to sit. She later learned these new friends were Steve, Bucky, Howard, Tony, Natasha and Clint. Over the next 2 years, Steve had a growth spurt as well as gaining a lot of muscle. As he became more popular amongst the girls in school, it was obvious he only had eyes for Peggy. So Peggy asked him out when they were 17. This didn’t go down to well with Steve’s best friend Bucky; apparently he had been in love with Steve since they were 12 but after about 6 months, he calmed down and got used to the idea of Peggy and Steve.

Peggy smiled thinking about the day Steve asked her to marry him. It was only two years ago but so much had happened since then that it seemed like forever ago. He had taken Peggy to where they went on their first date and knelt down on one knee, shaking nervously. Of course Peggy had said yes and they planned to get married when they had both finished college.

The English woman had never been one for believing in true love but Steve made her happy. Until the accident. Steve had been coming back from a holiday with his parents when news of a plane crash reached New York. It was something about engine failure, but all that mattered to Peggy was that her fiancé was dead.

There were so many people at the funeral for Steve and his family, including Bucky. He hadn’t really spoken since the news came about but at the funeral, Peggy and Bucky cried on each other, both devastated by the loss of their best friend.

Peggy frowned as she walked past their old high school, finding her feet had just taken her there while she was thinking. She stopped to look at the building before continuing her walk home as quickly as she could. She still wasn’t completely healed yet, but it was getting easier.

After Peggy came out to Howard 6 months before hand, he had immediately tried to set Peggy up with some girls but Peggy had only said yes to one before realising she was never going to do that again.

As Peggy reached her front door, she took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. What she needed was a hug, but a nice hot tea would do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I will probably keep going with it but I guess it depends on whether anyone likes it xD


End file.
